Adventure goes on
by gizmo.a
Summary: War is over, but things aren't going to get better so easley. The group decides to help Zuko for a while, have a little fun with friends, and maybe, they can find new adventures. Pairings: not so sure, but for now, zutara, sukka, kataang, maiko.
1. Chapter 1

The kids were all gathered in the tea shop, drinking some tea and enjoying the sunset.

"I just can't believe that this war is finally over," said Sokka.

"Yeah, I mean, what are we gonna do now?" Toph said kind of worried of the fact that she would have to come back to her boring life with her parents.

"Well, you could come to the palace with me for a while," Zuko realized that by saying this, he had gained everybody's attention," I mean; bringing everything back to peace isn't going to be easy, I don't think I can do it by myself."

"And I had thought that you were a little more confident about yourself" said Katara while laughing, "a little more optimistic."

"¡I am optimistic, I am the most optimistic person!" There was a silence, "Well, maybe not the _most _optimistic person."

"Hey guys calm down, I think that Zuko is right, I seriously doubt that everyone in the fire nation agrees with what has happened. The best thing would be to go to the fire nation for a while," Aang, as usual, was the one who had to bring sense into the group.

"I'm in," said Toph.

"I have to go anyway" said Mai

"Yeah, I think that would be the best too," agreed Suki.

"Then I'm going too," said Sokka.

"You are right guys, besides, I'm sue it will be fun. You know, living in a palace," after saying this, Katara started imagining that life.

"So…" said Iroh, "Does this mean that everybody is going?"

"Yes sir," Toph told him, "are you coming too?"

"Well, I'm not sure, I've just reopened the teashop," He made a pause while thinking, "I'll go later, after I've made sure that everything is fine here. I will go as soon as I can, so that I can supervise that you are not messing up"

"Hey uncle, we are not stupid, remember, _we_, won the war"

"Of course, I didn't mean you were stupid; err, just a little…. Inexperienced, in the matter of having meetings, and talking to the citizens."

"We sure know Zuko isn't good at that," Sokka said while laughing and pointing the boy, who was giving him a hard look." Do you remember the speech he gave us when he wanted to join us?" Zuko blushed, remembering. "He had no idea of what he was doing."

The rest of the group started laughing with him, "Hey I was nervous, I was facing very angry and powerful benders…. And sokka"

Sokka stopped giggling, but Toph started to do it louder.

"That is, not, funny," Sokka defended himself.

"It sure is snoozes, and Zuko, you stole my joke"

Zuko was about to say something when his uncle stood up and stared to talk, "well kids, this old man retires to sleep, and you should do the same, tomorrow you are going to the fire nation, and it's a long rip, you should rest"

"Yeah, Yeah uncle, will go in a minute"

"Very well, goodnight everybody."

"Goodnight," said the group.


	2. The old council

"Please My Lord, be reasonable, we can't give all this help to the other nations," said one of the members of the council.

The gang was already bored by this never-ending meeting. It had been about the same since the beginning; the council didn't want to give so much support to the other nations; actually, any support.

"Well, the whole idea of finishing the war was to bring peace, and that means that we must help those who were harmed by it, by us." Zuko was loosing his patience, his uncle was right, these antiques were impossible. He was starting to feel that in any second he would explode and burn them to a crisp, but he couldn't allow that, he needed them. Even though they were the most annoying and infuriating people in the nation!

"Maybe we should finish this conversation tomorrow," said Aang, sensing that his friend would soon start and another war with the council.

They all looked at each other after agreeing, "very well, we will see you tomorrow then," after saying this they stood up and left.

When the door was finally closed the group took a long breath, "Zuko, my dear friend, you really should consider changing them. You know, I once had this shirt I really loved, but it got old, and smelly, and I had to throw it away"

"Sokka ,_ all _your cloth is smelly," said Katara annoyed.

Toph was laughing by that comment, "Yeah Zuko, why don't you buy a new council?"

"This isn't funny, I can't get rid of them, the people already know them, and some trust them, without them, people may start to distrust me."

"Zuko is right, we sure don't want a rebellion to start," Aang was trying his best to be serious and don't agree with the fact that the council smelled like old.

"My uncle was right, I don't know how to talk to them, and they are just so stubborn."

"Lets please get out of here, it is too stuffy," Toph complained.

On their way out they found some of the members of the council talking, but when they saw them, they stopped.

"I want my uncle" said Zuko after they had passed them and were on their way to the gardens.

"Oh you sound like a baby" Toph told him.

"Oh, this garden is so beautiful" said Suki when they reached it.

"Look at the pond" Katera started running to it.

"Yeah it really looks tempting, even though it mustn't be too deep," Sokka started examine it, "It just is so hot here."

"Then get in"

"Toph what are you talking about? I can't just.. Ah!!!" he was shoved into the pond by a rock which mysteriously came from the ground.

"Toph !!!"

"What? He said that he wanted to get in," after she said this sokka came and pushed her in too.

It didn't take long until they were all wet, in the small pond. They were so concentrated in what they were doing that didn't notice the four figures that had came to talk to the fire lord and had fund him wrestling in the water.

"Ehem" They all looked up to see some of the membes of the council looking at them. Though they didn't have an angry face, they were actualy trying to suppress smiles.

Zuko quickly got out, "em, what happened?"

"We just wanted to tell you that maybe we could have the meeting the day after tomorrow"

"Eh, yeah, sure."

"Very well," they turned and left, and Zuko heard them say: "We are ruled by kids." This got him mad, he wasn't a kid, he had fought a war. The fact that he wanted to have some fun with his friends before he became as old as them didn't mean that he was useless.

He sat at the edge of the pond, "What's wrong Zuko?" Katara asked him slowly.

They all got out of the pond and sat under the tree.

"I just don't know what to do to make hem see that I will be a good fire lord. Maybe I just won't be."

"Don't say that" Aang said, "I mean, look at the past fire lords, you couldn't possible be worse than them"

"But the council liked them"

"That was probably because they got many benefits by liking them" Suki told him.

"This was just your first day at really being fire lord, you'll get the hang of it" Sokka assured him

"He is right, besides; we will be here helping you" Katara put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks guys"

"Not to mention that your uncle will come soon, he knows how to manage this old group."

Toph was right, his uncle was more experienced in this field. That , and what his friends had told him cheered Zuko up.

"Sooo, at what time is the food served?"

Katara rolled her eyes, her brother had o ruin the moment.


	3. News

Katara , Aang and Toph were practicing their bending on the gardens. It was great for them; if they wanted to drink something they just had to ask and the servants would bring them what they wanted.

Zuko was in a hurry, he had told Mai he would go to her house but he had some business to attend. He was walking through the corridor next to the gardens when a rock fell right in front of him. He was still for a moment, while his brain was making connections, trying to understand what a gigantic rock was doing there. Then he hared voices coming from outside, and the connections were made.

"DON'T PRACTICE IN MY GARDEN!"

Katara Aang and Toph immediately stopped moving when they heard a yell from inside

"Was that who I think it was?" asked Katara.

"Oh-oh" said Toph.

They were about to start running inside the palace when they saw Zuko coming out.

"Oh, hello Zuko" said Aang nervously, "nice day isn't it?"

"Are you trying to destroy the palace?" Zuko asked, trying to control his temper.

"What? Why? What happened?" Katara asked inocenetley.

"You know exactly what happened!" to hell with temper.

"Okay, yes, we know, but what do you want us to do? There's nothing to do here" said Toph.

"Nothing to do; I spend all my day trying to solve problems!"

"Well I'm sorry to tell you but you haven't exactly told us what is going on" after Katara said this, Zuko realized she was right, he had forgotten to tell his friends about the meetings.

"Well you know what, after I come back from Mai's I'll fill you in with the newest details, how about that?" he knew that they were right, but couldn't help speaking in a mocking tone.

"Fine!" yelled at him both Katara and Toph.

After that he left the garden. "Oh my, his uncle should give him some relaxing tea when he comes back," said Toph, "speaking of tea, I think I'm going to have some inside, see ya"

"I think we should clean this mess up a bit," said Aang looking around. Zuko was right; they were going to destroy the palace.

"Oh c'mon; he overreacted."

"And now he will sure give us a lot of work."

Katara thought about that. He war right, but it was ok; that was the reason of why they had came in the first place. Though she wished she had explored the city a bit before Zuko made them work.

"Hey Aang, what do you think about cheeking the city up a bit?"

Aang who was moving a rock instantly dropped it, turned around and faced Katara with a happy grin on his face. They hadn't had many time alone together since Ba-Sing-Se. "that would be great."

Katara smiled at him and hooked her arm with his as they left the garden, passing by some servants who were gaping at the disaster that was outside.

….

Mai's house.

"Sorry I'm late, but some people never shut up, and some friends like destroying gardens"

"What are you ta…" Zuko didn't let her finish as he kissed her.

After he kissed he dropped on her sofa. "This is just so stressing."

"Only bad news?"

"Only bad news"

"Don't worry; I'm sure it will get better"

"Yeah…, I hope so" Zuko said as he looked outside the window, "wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure"

…..

Later that day.

Zuko had just come back from another meeting; they just wouldn't stop. He entered his bedroom and dropped himself on his bed.

"So are you going to tell us what has happened? Oh…" Katara was entering his room when she saw him. "Tiring day?"

Zuko turned on his back to look at the roof, "you bet."

"You shouldn't push yourself too much" Katara said as she sat on the edge of his bed. "Oh, I've just remembered, has your chest wound hurt lately?"

"No. It's just a little uncomfortable but it doesn't hurt any more" he started to think, "Well actually when I move too fast; or when I bend down… or…"

"ok." She cut him abruptly, "just let me see it, maybe I could refresh you a bit" she stood up and started walking to his bathroom." Take of your shit while I go look for some water."

When she got back he had already done it. She blushed, she had never really noticed how well built he was. The time she had seen him she had been too preoccupied by the fact that he could die to watch him.

"Okay, let me see." She sat next to him. She touched the scar and remembered that day. It had really been horrible; and she felt guilty, he already had a scar, now he had another big on his chest, and it was because of her. But what made her feel guiltier was the fact that he could have died. If she hadn't healed him when she did, he probably would have. What if he had died? She shock the thought off, she didn't want to think about that.

"Emm, Katara?" Katara looked up, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she sighed, "I was just thinking about that day, I" she paused, "I kind of feel guilty about what happened to you:"

"Don't be. I was the one who jumped in front of the lightning, you didn't force me."

"I know but, you know what I mean."

"If I had to I would do it again"

"Really?"

"Of course Katara, you're my friend, and I really care about you"

"Yeah, I noticed" they laughed about that. It was kind of obvious that if someone jumps in front of lighting for you then that person cares about you.

"I really consider you my friend too; I now we didn't have a good start" she stopped as he laughed," but I love you now, and I really don't want to see you in that situation again. It was horrible."

Zuko thought about what she said. It felt good to know that he had people to count on besides his uncle. His life had changed so much. He had family, a girlfriend and many caring friends.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you won't have to go through it again. I mean, what are the chances that that happens again?"

"Well, maybe not _that;_ but, I don't know; you can act very stupidly some times."

"Yeah, I have o admit that I do sometimes, but I don't regret what I did that day."

Katara smiled at him and then hugged him.

"Ok, but just be careful" se said as she hold him tight, "I don't want to loose my best friend" she let go of him, "ok, now let's heal that thing"

When she healed him she could notice that he had gotten better.

"Okay, I'm done. You really have gotten better." She stood up and went o he bathroom to throw the water away.

"Hey dude, Katara and Aang told us you had news" Sokka and Sukki entered the room, Katara got out of the bathroom.

"Hey sis, what were you doing there?"

"Oh you don't know? Zuko and I have a secret affair and I was hiding in the bathroom"

"You what?!" Sokka shouted

Katara rolled her eyes. And he said he was sarcastic.

"No Sokka. What could I have been doing? I was just healing him."

"Oh" he said quietly as he sat on the floor.

Aang and Toph entered then "so what is the news? Asked Toph impatiently and sat on the floor too.

"Ok" said Zuko sat he went down to the floor with his friends. " some fire nation soldiers don't want to live the cities they have occupied, and we also need help from people to rebuild but the people don't trust us and wont do anything, I think that the best would be if we travelled to this places and see what's up."

"And who will take care of the fire nation?" asked Aang

"My uncle, when he comes, it's for the best, he is more trusted than me in here,"

"Soo," said Sokka, "what were you saying about the problems outside?"


	4. Dinner with Uncle

"Uncle, you're back," Zuko got up from his sit in the table and went to hug his uncle; he then realized that everybody was looking at him and let him go. "Ehm, do you want to come have dinner with us?"

"How could I refuse?" said his uncle with a wide smile.

"But maybe food won't be enough," said Sokka with a full mouth; only to be elbowed by his girlfriend and receiving a hard glare from Zuko and Katara. He swallowed. "Though I'm sure there's plenty of food in the kitchens."

"So, how are things here? Asked iroh while he got himself some tea. He noticed that after saying this there were some glances exchangements.

"Well, sir, we were actually hoping that you would stay here for a while so that we can solve some things in the earth kingdom," said Aang.

"Oh, living so soon?" he looked at his nephew, "has anybody caused you problems Zuko?"

"What? No" he saw the faces his friends made after he said this, "I mean yes" he sighed.

"So, the thing is that there is some resistance, some fire nation people seem to be very fond of the lands they have, emm, _stolen , _and don't want to give them back or stop disturbing citizens" informed Sokka.

"Yeah, and the other problem is that many things need to be rebuild, but there's not enough help, and people don't want to listen to the fire nation" said Aang.

"Oh, so you are going to solve these things by yourselves," he sopped to think for a bit, "it really sounds reasonable." He turned to Zuko again, "and what is up here?"

"em, well, you see, they are, they don't, so stubborn…"

"what Zuko is, I think, triyng to say, is that the council isn't so convinced yet, but are still listening" said Katara; Zuko smiled; mai glared.

Zuko looked at her and nodded, "yes, that, exactly."

"I see, so you think that it would be better if I was the one to talk to them for a while?"

Zuko was about to respond but Toph beat him to it. "What can we say? You all have something in common; you will sure understand each other better." Zuko chuckled.

"Something in common?" asked Iroh. Pretending he didn't notice she had just called him old. "And what could that be?"

"Emm…., a great love for tea?" she tried.

They were all trying to suppress smiles, but Sokka had gotten red, suppressing a smile and also much food.

"Are you all going?"

"I don't know; Mai have you decided if you are coming too?"

"I don't know yet, my father has requested my help in some things but he still doesn't now the time, I'll let you know when he tells me." Zuko nodded.

"And when will this trip be?"

"In two days"

"Ok, I wish you luck"

"Thanks uncle"

**Should Mai come? Tell me what you think; I'd like to know if you like the story so far :) **

**I also must apologize if there are some big mistakes but I don't really speak English but I like practicing it.**


	5. Morining people

"C'mon guys, hurry up" yelled Sokka at his companions who were walking down the hall so that they could reach the stables and Start their mission.

"What's the hurry Sokka? we don't have a specific time to go" said Aang as he rubbed his eyes; he was followed by an annoyed Katara and a resigned Suki.

"Yeah, as far as I remember you are not a morning person," said Katara.

"I'm just exited we are going on another mission." The other three raised their eyebrows. "What?" he asked, "OK, we've gotten to Toph's room, time to wake her up". He knocked her door. Nothing happened; he knocked again, harder, nothing happened.

"Toph!"

"Oh my, just let her and the rest of us sleep" complained Katara. He just ignored her, as usual, and opened the door.

"Toph, wake up," they entered the room.

Sokka was met by a rock which hit his stomach.

"I can see you're up" he rasped as he got up, " will go get Zuko, get ready while we do so" he turned to leave, still a little bended, " come on guys, let's go."

…

Zuko hared the rock and woke up, then hared his friends talking and coming toward his room, he buried his face deep into the pillow, "dam you Sokka," he mumbled.

"Wake up sunshine" the door was opened and they entered his room.

"Go away" he threw him a pillow.

"Oh my; Zuko's bed is so big," said Katara.

"Yeah and I looks so comfortable" said Suki. They looked at each other.

"Zuko, could you move a little to your left." Asked Aang, he did so and then felt the weight of three bodies collapse with his mattress.

"Guys, don't" said Sokka. He got four different snores as an answer, "oh what the hell" he sighed and dropped himself too.

…

"Zuko I'm ready... What the hell?" said Mai as she entered Zuko's bedroom waking everybody up.

Zuko sat up and looked beside him to discover that there was quite a crowd on his bed, it was a good thing tat it was big.

"Emm, hi Mai" he said while he rubbed his eyes and his friends stirred.

Mai looked at them, there was Sokka on the side, then Suki, then Aang, then Katara and then Zuko, she frowned, but apparently no one else noticed that. Zuko got up and kissed her.

"I thought you were going to be ready by now"

"We were, Sokka came to wake us up, but I guess, we ended up sleeping more"

"You guess?" Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I was sleepy"

The rest of his friends started to get out of the bed, Katara went to the window to check were the sun was, "finally; a reasonable time to get up," she said.

"Sokka, wake up," Suki said as she sock his shoulders, "SOKKA!", but the only response she got was an in understandable phrase and more snores.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Zuko. "After all he did he is sleeping now?"

"Aang, let's go to the bathroom to get some water, that's always been the most effective method." they started walking, " and also the most annoying for him," she smirked.

They reappeared with a lot of water, "hey no, you're gonna get my bed really wet"

Katara looked at him, "come on, you're going to be absent for a long time; besides, don't you want to see Sokka's face after this."

Zuko though about what she said for a second, "OK do it" he smiled.

And so they did.

Two servants were passing the fire lord's chambers when they hared a splash, a shriek and many laughs. They looked at each other, resigned; they would have a lot of work here after the fire lord left.

"What are you doing?!" Sokka yelled and got up.

"Oh, just come here," Katara said and bended the water away from him and the bed, then threw it out of the window.

"Hey!" they hared someone call from outside.

"Oops", said Katara.

…

Thirty minutes later they had all had breakfast, gotten ready and were at the stables.

"eww, Zuko, you should send someone clean this place, it smells horrible," said Mai, "why are we here anyway?"

They all stopped walking and looked at her. "What?"

Zuko got close o her, "em, didn'd I tell you? We are going on appa." she looked at him, processing the information just given to her.

"We what?!" she yelled, "no way I'm getting on that thing"

Ten minutes later they were all flying to the earth kingdom, and I men all of them.

"I can't believe this" said Mai.

"Hey stop complaining; you are not the only one who doesn't like it and yet, you don't see me complaining, do you?" said Toph.

Soka smirked, "actually Toph you used to…"

"Save it Sokka."

"Guys, isn't it great, all together again, travelling, seems like old times" called Aang from appa's head.

"Old times?" asked Zuko, "what old times? About a month ago we were still travelling on appa, fighting for our lives"

"Oh well, you know what I mean."


	6. Swimming

"I can't stand this anymore!" complained Toph as she cleaned the sweat from her brow. She was not the only one who felt the heat. Everyone was silently complaining; they were all laying down. At least as down as the space allowed.

"Yeah; I think we've travelled enough for today, maybe we should camp." Suggested Sokka as he sat up and looking down. "Hey, look, there, there's a clearing... and a lake!"

At the mention of the lake they all sat up abruptly to look.

"Oh my, I really could use a bath"

"Yes; water!"

"What I wouldn't give to swim there"

After Aang herd his friends like this he did as they had told him. He landed Appa and everybody jumped down.

In a matter of thirty seconds they were all inside the water. Well, not everyone; Toph and Mai jumped in once and then got out to lay down under a tree next to the lake.

Katara felt so relived to be surrounded by this so very cool water. She felt some water splashing her. It was Aang; trying to make a fight of water with everybody. She looked at him and noticed how much he had changed. He was growing; soon his muscles would be more defined for sure.

Suddenly somebody appeared from under the water, grabbed Aang, lifted him up and then dropped him in the water. It was Zuko. The space she had been looking at was now occupied by him and that made her notice something_. Those were muscles._ She found herself staring.

_I hope __Aang gets like that in the future. _She then noticed something else.

"Zuko!" she shrieked. He looked at her and Aang took his opportunity to sink him in the water. He was brought back to surface by a hand grabbing his arm. He looked up to see that the one with a dead grip on his arm was Katara; and she looked very angy.

"Where are your bandages?" Her voice sounded angry but a bit worried nonetheless.

He winced, dam, he thought she wouldn't notice.

"I kind of took the off to get in the water" he said softly, trying not to make her angrier.

He looked down into her eyes, trying to convince her, but resolved he couldn't.

"Okay" he sighed and looked down. He then stated getting out of the water in a slow peace, soon followed by Katara.

When Zuko got to where Toph and Mai where, he dropped himself down. _Why does she have to ruin the fun?_ He sighed. At least now he had the chance to see his girlfriend in a bathing suit. He looked to his right to find that Mai had already put on her clothes.

_Dam._ He thought. _Why can't she just wear her suit like the rest of us?_

A few second later Katara appeared with a new set of bandages. He noticed that she was wearing her white undergarments. Why couldn't Mai do the same? But now that he was looking at Katara he started noticing how good she looked. He blushed when she started touching his chest, and for some reason, so did she.

"Okay, you're done" Katara said after five minutes. She stood up and went to the water again. Zuko followed her with his eyes; oblivious to his girlfriends glare.

…

"Hey guys, look down, there's a small town there" Aang called from Appa's head.

Zuko looked down and saw it. That was the town where he had met that Lee kid, they had kicked him out.

"Well, let's go, I'm feeling hungry, I'd like buy some things" said Sokka.

Zuko looked down again and swallowed; _dam._

**Okay, so I'd like to know if you like the ****story. I hadn't written much lately, I'm having my final exams; though I'd like some reviews; they would inspire me. Haha; no seriously, I'd like to hear some opinions.**

**So,**** there's starting to be zutara, though I think that it will start with a physical attraction first, as you can see.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	7. that town

"Okay, let's go guys." everybody started walking towards the city, all except for one person.

"Zuko, come on, let's go," Mai told him and the gang looked behind to notice that he was next to Appa, not moving.

"Oh, er… why don't I just stay here with our big buddy?" he said wile pointing Appa who roared in that moment.

"Don't be foolish, Zuko; this might be one of the cities which needs our assistance" said Aang waking towards his friend.

"It sure is" Zuko said under his breath.

"What?"

"Emm, nothing Aang"

"Then let's go!" Aang insisted and took his friend's arm and dragged him to the city's entrance.

"Look at this place; it's horrible" Sokka exclaimed, a little bit too loud. He got some dirty looks by some people passing by but he seemed oblivious to them.

"Well, we might as well help them a bit" said Katara.

"And what if they don't want our help?" said Zuko, who was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind Aang; which was useless considering he was shorter than him.

"But wasn't that the point?" asked Toph crossing her arms over her chest, "helping people who are too stubborn to help themselves and cooperate."

Zuko grunted, she was right, but he was just so sure by his past experiences that this people wouldn't accept their help so easily. But as Toph had said, that was the point.

The little argument that the seven foreigner teenagers well dressed were having in the middle of the city was calling some people's attention.

"Hey!" a local soldier called, "who the hell are you?"

The gang looked at him but didn't seem to be disturbed by his looks or the fact that he was threatening; well, all except for Zuko. "Crap" he said as he returned to his useless effort of hiding behind Aang.

_That's the __soldier who attacked me when I was here, crap crap crap crap._

"um, hi, I'm, well, I'm the avatar," Aang communicated him, but a bit loud so that he wasn't the only one who could hear what he said; and he did call others attention by saying this.

"You see; I don't know if you are aware, but the war is over" people surrounding them started whispering and talking after he said this.

"Well; we have heard, that. Some fire nation people passed by saying that and claiming that they were sent by the new government to help us rebuild," he snorted at that, "but of curse, we didn't believe them and threw them away."

"Well the thing is, dude, that the war IS over and the fire nation REALLY wants to help." Toph said, quite annoyed by this guy.

"Ha, you think, we are going to believe it now," he stopped to laugh a bit "only because It's the avatar who says it and not some fire nation people?" he said it like it was such an obvious ting.

"Actually" an elderly citizen stepped out of the crowd directing to the gang, "we do". The rest of the crowd started agreeing with him.

"Yeah, we do," another younger citizen said, "and who made you the boss?" he said pointing to the soldier.

"Yeah; I think your pride was killed when that stupid fire nation prince came and took you down" someone else said.

Zuko hid himself as much as he could. But now his friends were looking at him, now understanding the reason of his strange behaviour, some were laughing, like Sokka or Toph.

"haha, I remember when that jerk came here, he made you pay" an old woman said. Everybody started laughing and the soldier took off very angry, mumbling something under is breath.

"Please, don't remind me of that fie nation scum." A woman said; Zuko recognized her. She was Lee's mother. _Couldn't earth just open and swallow him? It would be great._

"Who did you call scum, you little dirty peas..." Mai was cut off by Suki's hand on her mouth.

"haha, she meant, Who did you call.. that.., you little , ee, pretty, woman? Suki tried.

"Well do you know any other prince of the fire nation?

This would end badly if nothing was done now. Aang knew that much, he had to do something.

"Well lady, I must communicate that there's no more prince of the fire nation, he..."

"He was killed? Ha..." an old man said

"No he wasn't" Aang was getting annoyed by this, "he, he..."

"Hey, he is there" someone noticed Zuko behind Mai now and pointed him.

"Oh my" Aang said and rolled his eyes.

"I, I; um, hi" Zuko said to the public." Good to see you again huh?" no response, "yeah..."

Katara noticed that the public was sill in shock, and that they wouldn't' attack him; but just in case they did, she had to get him out of there. Just in case the crowd got violet or, Zuko lost his temper and ruined everything. Yes the last one was the one with more possibilities she thought

"Yeah… so; great news huh?" Katara said out loud calling people's attention, "the war is over, isn't that great? I'm sure it is. So, some of us are tried from the trip, so, maybe we will just go find an inn, or something. So, see ya all"

Katara went by Zuko took his arm and dragged him out. She was followed by Toph, Suki and Mai; Sokka and Aang stayed so that they could talk to the rest of e people.

The way through the people was difficult, they looked bad at Zuko, Katara grabbed his hand and kept on going out of the crowd. When they got out they agreed that Katara and Zuko would look for a place to stay while Toph, Mai and Suki would go get some supplies and get the things from Appa.

"Agni that was horrible," Zuko exclaimed as he and katara walked to the inn which seemed to be in the farthest coroner of the little town.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Aang and Sokka will convince them" Katara said as she opened the inn's door. There was a friendly looking man at the counter and she stepped in front of him,

"Excuse me; do you happen to have seven spare rooms?"

"Seven?" the man asked and Katara nodded, "yeah, sure, but it will be quite expensive"

Katara accepted the rooms and got the money out of Zuko's pocket.

When they reached one of the bedrooms Zuko got in the bed and covered himself with the blankets till the top of is head.

"Oh" he sighed, "this bed is very comfortable." He called from under the blankets, which is good considering I'm going to stay here for the rest of our visit."

Katara just rolled her eyes at his statement and took the covers and threw them on the floor.

"Don't be such a wimp" she yelled a him, "I remember a time in which you were actually brave." She put her hands on her hips as she scowled him.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I was brave in front of this people and they kicked me out"

"Oh, poor little thing" Katara started mocking him. She sat next to him and started tickling his cheeks.

"Stop Katara," Zuko said, with a bad mood again, trying to break free from her, "it's not funny." He took her writs and pinned her down.

She stopped, and stared at him. He was so handsome, she was now wondering if Aang would be like him when he grew up. Zuko was more mature, kissing him would surely be different. She found herself wondering how it would be like.

Zuko was having similar thoughts, wondering how it would feel to kiss someone like Katara. Would it make any difference the way she was. Or was it always the same?

Without too much though Zuko leaned down and kissed her softly. And he had to admit that it felt good, and so did she; that's why when he stared to pull away she took his head and kissed him.

The kiss then deepened and got more heated. They were enjoying it very much, nothing could ruin it.

"Katara! Zuko! Are you here guys?" Suki called from downstairs.

_Oh crap__._

**So, I told you it would be zutara, though for now they don't really have **_**those**_** feelings, teenager hormones are acting for them.**

**I finally had my physics exam and I passed it! I'm so happy. I finally can enjoy summer; vacations have started and I haven't gone to the beach******** I also will be able to write whenever I want.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	8. The race

_Without too much though Zuko leaned down and kissed her softly. And he had to admit that it felt good, and so did she; that's why when he stared to pull away she took his head and kissed him._

_The kiss then deepened and got more heated. They were enjoying it very much, nothing could ruin it._

"_Katara! Zuko! Are you here guys?" Suki called from downstairs._

_Oh crap._

After hearing Suki's voice, both teenagers' hearts stopped. The kiss broke as Zuko pulled away in a rush and got his hands out of Katara's hair and she got her hands out of his. They froze on the spot. After a few seconds Katara reacted and tried to quickly sit on the bed, but she unconsciously pushed Zuko and he fell of.

"ouf"

"Oh, sorry", she said and helped him stand up; after that they hurried downstairs.

After they got down they saw the girls carrying their stuff.

"Oh, here you are" Suki said when she saw them, "we've brought the things from Appa and we are going now to the market, do wanna come?"

"Yes, I'll go" Katara answered.

"I'll pass, thank you," Zuko said, "Give me this things and I'll unpack"

"I'll help you" Mai told him.

Zuko got the things from Suki's and Toph's arms and started going upstairs with Mai.

The girls started walking outside, "Do you think there will be a broad variety of food in this town" Suki asked as she started to search for a place to by supplies.

"I hope so"

After Katara said this Suki turned around and gasped "Katara, your lip is swollen! What happened?"

Katara's eyes widened, "I, I, I don't remember?"

"ha ha, you are a terrible liar you know that?" oh no, Toph caught her. She had to think fast.

"ha ha, oh well, it's kind of embarrassing, I kind of bumped onto Zuko" _haha, she was so smart, that wasn't a lie._

...

Zuko was helping Mai unpack, but he was a bit distracted; what he had done about ten minutes ago was occupying his mind.

_How could he have kissed her? __ She was his friend, he had a girlfriend, and so did she and her boyfriend happened to be Aang, who was also Zuko's friend. This was so messed up._

"Zuko?" he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Uh, what?"

"I don't know, you tell me, you are acting a bit strange"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah? That's all you're going to say?"

_Oh no, she wanted a more logical answer than yeah, and he was __nervous; he wasn't good at talking when he was nervous._

He did what he thought was more suitable, he kissed her. She appeared to be happy; that always worked. But he was feeling guilty, he had kissed another girl about ten minutes ago; Mai didn't deserve that. Maybe he should just tell her and solve this feeling of guilt he was having.

"Mai, I..."

"Yes?" she said and turned around to look at him; holding her just unpacked knifes and putting them on her sash. Zuko gulped, maybe he shouldn't tell her.

"Um nothing, I forgot"

"Oh yes, I hate when that happens to me"

Zuko turned and walked out of the room, he needed fresh air. _Would Katara be feeling the same way about Aang? Would she tell him? What would Aang do? He would sure be angry at Katara but would forgive her for being Katara and for being honest. He would then come to him and kill him. Yeah, probably._

Zuko then saw that Aang and Sokka were coming his way, he smirked. _He wouldn't if he told him first._

…

"Katara what are you thinking about? You seem distracted." Suki made Katara look at her.

"Oh it's nothing" _Yes it is._ "Oh look, a food shop"

Suki smiled and went there with Toph. Katara stayed there to think. She was having similar thoughts to Zuko's. She finally decided that she should tell Aang. If she told him then he would forgive her, maybe airbend Zuko to the fire nation, and they would then be a happy couple again. _Yes that was it._

_Would Zuko be thinking like this? What if he decided to tell Aang too? Aang would appreciate Zuko's honesty and would be mad at **her**. That couldn't happen._

"Okay, we have enough supplies for now; let's go back to the inn" Suki appeared next to her with a lot of food in her arms. she looked like she was having trouble carrying all of those things by herself and of course Toph wasn't helping. Katara decided help her.

When the inn started to get on their view Sokka appeared next to them.

"Oh Sokka you scared me" Suki exclaimed at him, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Nothing, it's just that Zuko wanted to talk to Aang in private" Katara's eyes widened, "and I didn't want to be alone at the in with that creepy girl." He whispered.

Katara looked at the inn and saw Zuko and Aang walking to the side of the place. She put the supplies in Sokka's arms. Her fits clenched and her eyes narrowed as her feet started marching. _Oh no, no he wouldn't._

_**Ok, so here is another chapter. reviews are appreciated**  
_


	9. time to talk

_Nothing, it's just that Zuko wanted to talk to Aang in private" Katara's eyes widened, "and I didn't want to be alone at the in with that creepy girl." He whispered._

_Katara looked at the inn and saw Zuko and Aang walking to the side of the place. Her fits clenched and her eyes narrowed as her feet started marching. __**Oh no, no he wouldn't.**_

"So, em, Aang" Zuko couldn't find the words to explain this to Aang. He found himself playing with his fingers and looking to the ground.

"Zukoo" Aang called him and waved in front of his face to see if he could bring him back to earth.

"Oh, yeah, right…..the thing is Aang that …"

"There you are!" Katara interrupted and got by Zuko's side, with an angry face.

_Oh no. _Zuko thought_._

Aang watched the interaction, Katara with a look that could kill, and Zuko with a look, well; he had a look of surprise, and, fear. He should go to safe ground.

"Em, so Zuko, why don't we talk later? haha, I remember Sokka asked my help with…with, with something." He almost ran away after saying that.

Zuko looked at Aang, but was forced to look at Katara when she punched his arm.

"Ouch, that hurt"

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Katara said with a sarcastically sweet voice. "I can't believe you were going to tell Aang", yes, her voice was back to angry.

"Tell what? Ouch" Katara hit his arm again.

"Do you know how mad he would be at me if you told him?"

"And if you told him then he would be angry at me!"

Katara scoffed, and crossed her arms over her chest, damn, he had figured it out.

Zuko sighed, "You know what, we will keep this between us and problem solved."

Katara's eyes softened, "ok." She sat on a rock nearby and sighed, "It's just that I feel so guilty"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Zuko said as he rubbed the back of his head. "You know, to feel better you shouldn't think of it as cheating".

Katara raised an eyebrow at him

"I mean, there weren't feelings involved, you didn't do it because you have a problem with Aang or have a thing for me, it just, happened." Saying this to comfort Katara was actually making him feel better too.

"Yeah, I guess I could look at it that way"

"Come on, let's go" Zuko offered Katara a hand to stand up, she took it and they started walking back to where the others were.

When they were about to enter the house they heard some screams coming from inside and smoke coming from the window.

Katara and Zuko looked at each other and ran inside the house, when they got in they found ……..they found Sokka in front of a burning stove , trying to turn the fire off with his shirt, Toph laughing, Mai insulting him for his stupidity and Suki helping him.

"Sokka….. What is this?

I tried to make something to eat fast, but I guess that it is not recommendable to start a grate fire to make it quicker.

Katara could only roll her eyes and ask the spirits why they have given her that brother.

Suddenly Aang came from outside with a lot of water and turned the fire off.

"Thank you, thank you" said Aang as he bowed down, "and the avatar once again saves the world.

"Yeah, but now you have a grater enemy, you have to face dummies like Sokka." Said Toph.

……

"Stupid fire scum" the soldier was furious, he had been humiliated in front of the whole town.

He entered to the military base of the town where all of his fellow soldiers were (all of his stupid fellow soldiers were). He furiously slammed the door behind him, waking his friends up.

"Hey dude, what's the matter? People are trying to sleep here." One of them said.

"The fire nation prince has return, that one that fought us; he's back and already making me look like a fool again"

"What do you want us to do, attack him? We all know it didn't work last time."

"Well, no; I mean, at least not directly" he paused.

"Hey dude, you lost me"

"He's travelling with the avatar"

"Well then it's settled, we are not going after him" another one said and the entire group agreed with him.

"c'mon, don't be such wimps, maybe if we follow them, see his weaknesses, maybe hope he separates from his group… and then crush him."

"Are you nuts? Why in the world would be go through such troubles to do that?"

"Now that the war is over, we are no longer needed; we are going to stop having free food, free accommodations and other stuff."

"What are you talking about? That's not true."

"Apparently it is. The prince and his friends are travelling saying that, convincing people to recover. That is not good for us. Besides, I'm sure we'll find more people that will help us:"

All of the men were silent thinking of what he had said.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts." after saying this he left again.

**Oh my, it's been so long since I last updated. I thought that in summer I would do it more often but I guess that in the end I started writing more when I started school, who would have guessed? But I did enjoy my summer. But sadly it's getting colder and I sit in my computer more often. So, I'll start writing again, I'd like to know what you think about this new chap. bye :) **


	10. At the market

It was breakfast time and Katara, Aang, Zuko and Toph were already up, looking for something to eat. They were at a small kitchen in the inn, which could be said belonged to them since anyone else was staying.

"Ok guys, what do you want to have for breakfast?" asked Katara all too motherly.

"I want fried eggs" said Toph.

"Fruits!" the joyful Aang requested.

"Whatever there is" an obvious someone said.

"Hmm, ok", Katara turned to look for food in the baskets but found ashes instead. "Where the hell is the food I just bought yesterday? Damn it", she screamed, forgetting that just a few seconds ago she was happy to serve breakfast to her friends.

"M.r. dummy must have burned it yesterday" Toph said "remember; his great lunch."

"yeah… and I kind of used the last of it last night, that's why I offered to cook last night; I knew you would have reacted worse yesterday" Aang said shyly.

"Oh, great, I thought you were being kind, seeing me doing everything all the time, but I guess that I was wrong"

"And we also know why we had that lame dinner" added Toph.

Katara was about to throw herself at her when Zuko stood up and interrupted. "Ah ha-ha; funny girl, funny girl isn't she?" he said calmly to Katara while passing his arm around her shoulder, "you know what? Aang and I are going to go to the market; you know, do some food shopping, and you stay here and just relax."

"Don't talk to me as if you were talking to a child" Katara screamed as she stomped the floor. She then realised how stupid she sounded. She let go of Zuko and left the room, while mumbling to her self.

"Ok, she's getting crazier day by day". Toph said.

"Oh, no; I think she's better now" said Zuko

"Ha-ha, right, let's go Zuko, before Sokka wakes up to find nothing to eat"

"Hey, wait up, I'll go with you" Katara came back running, "I may be tired, but I'm not gonna let you buy the supplies"

Aang's face lit up as Zuko mumbled to himself and tuned for the door "oh great, miss moody is coming"

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, that it is great that you are coming"

Katara smiled as she walked past him followed by Aang, "yeah I know"

After her worlds Zuko couldn't help but to smack his face.

"She's crazy"

"Hey, give it a rest, she must be at that time of the month. "Toph said.

Zuko grunted but followed his friends.

"So, Aang you go get some fruit, Zuko go get meat and I'll go get the rest."

…

Zuko was walking by the streets, which weren't many, trying to find a place which sold meat. He was also trying to ignore the ugly faces he was getting, he tried to ignore them and concentrate on his task, but he was so in to it that he missed to see a kid running in the street and bumped onto him.

"Hey watch we're you are going you…" the kid looked up and both gasped. "_You_"

"………… eh, hi lee."

…

"Thanks" Katara said to the lady who was giving her some bread.

"Hey, Kat; all fruit bought" Aang appeared behind her with a basket way too full of fruits; figures, she shouldn't have sent the vegetarian to do that.

"That's great; I have finished too, so we should go look for Zuko"

Shortly after she had started walking Aang grabbed her hand. _Aww, he's so sweet_. She thought, _and to think that I made out with Zuko; no, no, guilt coming back, block these thoughts block these thoughts; oh the sky is so pretty, yeah, the birds…_

"Katara?"

She snapped out of it "oh, what is it?"

"Is something wrong, you seem; oh how do I put this? ...wired"

"Lack of breakfast" she quickly replied.

…

"Stay away from me" the boy yelled as he started running.

"No, wait, Lee..." Zuko started chasing after him until he saw that he was with his mother, who was angrily looking at him. He slowed down and raised his hands.

"I'm not here to hurt you and neither was I last time, please, just let me explain…"

"There's nothing to explain, you are fire nation. You made a mess the last time you were here. And now you come back, giving us false hope."

"What? I didn't make a mess" his temper was rising as he kept walking, trying to cool down, "if anything I saved your son"

"Don't step closer, leave, now"

"Hey I..."

"I think she told you to leave," a big looking guy shadowed him and lee and his mother started walking away.

"No, wait…" he felt a strong grip on his arm; it was that creepy looking guy. Zuko was about to firebend him away but before he could make a move the man was encased in earth.

"What the hell?" the man asked, trying to get free.

Zuko was standing blinking looking at him when he felt someone running to him and then felt a soft arm on his back and another one grabbing gently his arm. It was Katara, followed by Aang.

"Are you ok?" Aang asked.

"Did he hurt you?" he couldn't answer when Katara was already asking herself too.

"I'm ok" he said as he looked down, embarrassed and sad.

"Let's go" Katara gently said and pulled him to start walking while Aang freed the man.


	11. Déjà vu

"_Are you ok?" Aang asked._

"_Did he hurt you?" he couldn't answer when Katara was already asking herself too._

"_I'm ok" he said as he looked down, embarrassed and sad._

"_Let's go" Katara gently said and pulled him to start walking while Aang freed the man._

"If I don't eat something right now I'm going to faint" Sokka said to his friends. He was sitting at the small table in the kitchen. After making this statement he received a glare from Mai, a soft smack on the head by Suki, and, a not too gentle kick under the table from Toph.

"I already told you; Katara and the boys went shopping. They'll be here in no time."

"You've been up for fifteen minutes only" Mai stated, "I wonder how you survived back when you were travelling."

"I…"

Sokka was interrupted by a loud opening of the door. Zuko entered, not saying a word and getting upstairs to his room. After he had entered Katara and Aang appeared looking at where their friend had gone. They all heared zukos door soundly closing.

"What did you did to him Katara?"

"Nothing" she whispered.

"We didn't see much," Aang started explaining, "but he was trying to talk with this boy and his mother, but they didn't want him around. A big guy then came and tried to restrain him. After that, before the man could do anything to him, or at any case, Zuko lost his temper and blew our plans here, I stopped the man".

"I'll go check on him" Mai said standing up and leaving.

"Do you think this has anything to do with that wired way he's acting lately?" Sokka reasoned.

"I think it is" agreed Aang.

…

"Zuko?" Mai entered his room slowly, she found him lying in his bed, on his stomach and a pillow on his head.

"What?"

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Maybe later" he sighed, "right now I just want to be alone".

"Ok" Zuko felt a weight being lifted next to him and the door closing. He sighed.

…

"Ok, here's breakfast"

"Finally"

"Shut up Sokka" Toph kicked him again.

"Ouch, hey stop doing that you little..."

"Sokka, could you please mature?" Katara rolled her eyes at her brother, "hey Mai, do you think Zuko is coming down for breakfast?"

"I don't think so"

"I'll just go take something to him" Katara grabbed a plate of food and started going upstairs.

…

Zuko was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on his door. He opened his good eye to see Katara with a plate of food.

"Brought you breakfast" she said and put it on the table next to his bed and sat next to him as he rolled on his back. "Are you ok?"

"No"

"What is it with you? Ever since you came here you've been more wired than usual and you've ended up mad in your bed."

Zuko looked at the roof, thinking about what she said; they were in a similar situation as yesterday. "Yeah, like a déjà vu" he said smiling.

"Yea right, but I'm afraid to tell you that there wont be any kissing this time"

"Are you bossing me?"

"What? No I was just making a joke…" she was cut there when he lifted himself on his elbows and gave her small peck on the lips.

"Hey! I said no kissing"

"Sorry, but nobody tells me what to do"

"Oh, cause you've been such a rebel lately"

"… Ok. You're right" he admitted." but I had to complete the déjà vu"

"You think you're so funny lately" she said in a sarcastic tone, "but it seems to have cheered you up from what happened this morning"

Zuko looked down, "right, what happened this morning"

Katara felt like slapping herself, why had she reminded him of that?

"Look" she said as she put a hand on his shoulder, "everything's going to be ok, you'll see"

"And you said that the play wasn't an accurate portray, miss everything will be alright."

Katara grabbed his pillow and hit his head with it.

"I don't know why I waste my time with you, mister everything is horrible" she said leaving Zukos room.

…

"So, how is he?" Suki asked Katara when she came down.

"Too sarcastic for his own good" she said in an angry tone and abruptly sat down on the table.

"Guys I think we should make a plan with this people." said Sokka.

"What about an elaborated speech?" Aang proposed.

"Well you're good at that."

"Yeah, and right now I feel inspirited" Aang stood up, "come on Sokka let's go"

Sokka stared at him "now? Like, right now?"

"Yea, now. I feel inspirited."

Sokka sighed. "ok air boy, let's go" he said in a defeated tone.

"Where are you going?" Zuko asked coming down to leave his plate and to sit down on a chair.

"To give a great speech."

"Wish us luck guys"

…

10 minutes later.

"What's the problem with this people?" Aang said as he entered the kitchen, with Sokka behind him. When they finished entering Suki started laughing.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Are vegetables on sale?" Katara, Zuko and Mai turned around to look at them and started laughing as well. Sokka and Aang had obviously been thrown tomatoes and other things at.

"Hey, I could make a salad with all of that" Katara stated.

"haha, that's so funny" Sokka scoffed. "I'll go change"

Aang sat down at the table instead of changing and grabbed a piece of lettuce from his tunic and started eating it. "Hey, this is good", after Aang said this Toph burst into laughter and so did the rest of the group.

Suddenly Toph stopped laughing and sat straight.

"What is it Toph?" asked Katara.

"Something's up with the town. Everybody's running to the entrance"

"What?" Zuko asked.

"We have to go" Aang said standing up; a few vegetables fell off him to the floor.

"I'll go get Sokka." Suki hurried upstairs.

…

The gang got to the front doors to see what was up and saw that everybody was looking to the horizon, where a bunch of what seemed to be earth kingdom soldiers were coming.


End file.
